Being Alive
by Lina Marie 02
Summary: She was the last of her kind, wiped out by the witches centuries ago. Now she roams the earth looking for something that she can't quite understand. Taking in an orphan was the last thing she expected to do, but when the father of the orphan appears to be what she's been searching for, will she willingly follow her heart? Or will she succumb to the darkness that's at play?


(OC POV)

I moved through the streets of Boston with my red stilettos clicking against the sidewalk quietly, my black leather skinny jeans leading up to a red blazer that hid only a black lace bra under it. My blonde hair curled all the way down to the upper half of my ass in silky tendrils, my brown eyes hiding behind black aviator sunglasses and framed by thick black eyelashes. Arched eyebrows went up in disbelief every time I passed a man and he would compliment me, my full red lips turning up into an amused smile at the thought that they didn't really matter. The clicking of my heels stopped once I came upon a hospital that I was hoping held what I was looking for, the back of my neck tingling when I felt the gaze of a supernatural creature piercing me from the left. I turned to look in that direction hoping to see something out of the ordinary and I found it, though not exactly what I was expecting but nonetheless I moved in that direction. It was hiding behind the bushes that lined the courtyard and was out of plain sight, wide amber colored eyes staring at my shoes in fright as I stepped into its space.

"Hello." I murmured gently as I crouched and tilted my head in curiosity at the newest addition to the supernatural community, a whimper leaving it as it backed away from me and seemed to ponder whether to run or stay and listen to me.

"Do not be frightened, you do not need to fear me young one. I must ask, do you have a caretaker?" I whispered as I watched it bring its knees to its chest and study me warily as I kept still, its deformed head and small amounts of blonde hair causing me to inwardly flinch.

"No, he sent me away to save my life when he should've killed me." the child murmured as his wide eyes strayed to the hospital that was towering above us, my eyebrow rising as I too glanced at the hospital and assumed that that is where his caretaker was. My eyebrows then lowered into a frown at the thought of somebody abandoning something so young, my anger rising as I took off my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself down.

"You're pretty." I heard a breathless voice said as I was counting backwards from ten to keep my emotions in check, my eyes opening to see that the creature was staring at me in wonder with his amber eyes wide.

"Thank you. Come with me. I will provide a house to stay in and food, whatever you may eat, until you are old enough to take care of yourself." I said as I stood and glanced around to make sure that there was no pesky humans around, the creature standing with me and dusting himself off as he tried to make himself presentable.

"Not many people would offer to take care of me...you do know I'm dangerous, right?" he said as he stayed in place as if to not get his hopes up that I would still take him in, a smile on my face as I once again slipped on my glasses and simply shrugged.

"Ah, there is the beauty in it all: you have no idea just how dangerous I am." I murmured with a dark smile before I moved out of the bushes and onto cement, the creature following me after a moment and pulling his hood over his head in shame. I frowned at his actions but said nothing as I kept walking away from the hospital quietly, reminding myself to find what I was looking for after I had the young one settled in.

(3 Hours Later)

"And this is your bedroom. I am right down the hall and we each have our own restroom. I will leave you to get settled in, if you need me I will be in the kitchen." I said as I smiled softly at the young boy before turning and leaving the room quickly, moving towards the kitchen to make myself some peach tea and bask in the silence. The tea was ready after five minutes and I poured it into a cup and turned to go to the living room, raising an eyebrow in surprise when the young one was standing behind me with a curious gaze.

"You are surprisingly quiet." I murmured as I tilted my head and leaned back against the counter while holding my mug, the child eyeing the porcelain in my hand before looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

"Cause I'm a monster." he whispered as he once again wrapped his arms around himself and took a step back, my lips turning down in a frown before I moved forward and set my hand on his arm.

"Oh dear, you are one of those people. Come sit with me." I said before letting him go and moving past him to head into the living room silently, his soft footsteps following me before we both sat on the couch on either ends.

"What do you mean?" he said curiously while he watched me take a sip of my tea as I leaned back against the couch, the young one following my lead and relaxing against the expensive felt-covered cushions.

"You believe that you are a freak of nature. You think you do not belong in this world and no one will take care of you. You look different, you are different, and that makes you hate yourself. You wish you could be human, you wish you could go back and change the past." I whispered as I glanced out of the window that was facing the back of the couch we sat on, listening to the humans go about their life completely unaware of what lingered in the darkness.

"How..." he muttered before he stopped himself and merely stared at me with a tilted head, a soft smile on my face as I turned to look at him with an intense look in my dark eyes.

"Let me tell you something: you do belong here. This world, us supernatural creatures, we were made alongside the humans. We have just as much right as they do to be here. We are all equal, regardless of looks or our nature, each of us was made for a reason and each of us have our place in life. You may be different from some but you are the same as many others out there. Find peace with yourself or the darkness will consume you until you are nothing but a shell. I see goodness in you, but only you can find it for yourself." I said as I reached over with my free hand and grabbed his forearm with a gentle grip, the child staring up at me with pleading wide eyes as the amber locked with my brown. I moved my hand up his arm and across his shoulder till it cupped his rough cheek, my gaze softening as I rubbed my thumb across the skin and watching as he leaned his head into my hand.

"Kenny. That was my name. But now...I want you to call me David." he said as he closed his large eyes and leaned more into my touch as if deciding to trust me, a small laugh escaping me as I leaned forward more and placed my lips on his forehead.

"David it is, young one." I whispered against his skin with a mothering tone.


End file.
